


Silence

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Prompt: I wish you could write a fic with Scully silently coming around Mulder’s fingers





	Silence

Silent anarchy. It’s the only description she can imagine to express what’s happening. A revolution. Sublime chaos. 

The heel of his hand is pressed against her mons exerting exquisite power and three of his graceful fingers are strumming a love song.   
The motion of the car, its resonant throbbing beneath them adds to the pressure. Mulder is nonchalantly looking out of the rain-striped window as a storm brews inside her. 

“Take the next left, ” Mulder tells the driver. “We’re almost home.”

She rocks and rolls. There’s a moment when the need to speak, to express her pleasure peaks but she bites into his neck, supressing the words, letting her pulsing grasp around his fingers tell the story. 

The rain gushes against the car and the drone of the wipers punctuates the heavy silence.


End file.
